Snowball Fights
by JacksonRathboneIsMyLife
Summary: Oneshot about the Cullen siblings bonding Yay?


Rosalie and Jasper sat in the dark at the Cullen house, as all the snow how caused a power outage, they were the only ones home.

Edward, Emmett, and Alice had gone hunting. Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme was visiting him there.

"Jasper? Why do you always read those stupid Civil War books?" Rosalie asked

"I happen to find it interesting! Better that those useless fashion magazines you re always reading!" Jasper replied

"They arent useless!" Rosalie cried

Jasper chuckled, "Whatever you say Rose,"

Rosalie glared at him. Jasper was her favorite sibling-defienatly the only person she could talk to like this without being accused of being a bitch.

"Im bored, lets go outside," Rosalie decided

She enjoyed the snow. It was pretty and the temperature didnt bother her, obviously.

Rosalie walked forward and stood under a tree, she didnt want to get too much snow in her hair!

Rosalie cried

"Yes!" Jasper said laughing

"You- you JERK!" She yelled and threw snow back at him

If a snowball fight was what he wanted, a snowball fight he would get.

While he was gathering more snow she quickly climbed up the tree.

"Rose?" He said turing around and seeing she wasnt there

He walked forward right to where she had been standing, perfect.

Rosalie shook the branch making all the snow on fall- right on Jasper!

"Hey!" Jasper cried out

"Haha! You should have seen-" She was cut off by being hit by another snowball

Jasper ran and climbed up on the roof of the house, throwing snowballs back down in her direction while doing so.

Rosalie followed him up the wall of the house. Or should I say tried to? Because Jasper kicked snow in her face causing her to drop beck down.

Rosalie muttered a not-so-appropriate word.

Jasper jumped back down behind her but before her could say anything-

"What are you guys doing?" Emmett called running over

"Ummm...you know...having a snowball fight..." Rosalie muttered

"Oh cool! Can I play?!" Emmett said looking kindof like a five year old the way he was jumping up and down.

"Me too!" Alice said dancing over

Jasper and Rosalie looked at each other for a second, Jasper shruged his shoulders.

"Yeah, Okay!" Rosalie said throwing snow at Alice and taking off.

Alice chased after her and Emmett after Alice.

Jasper went and hid behind a bush waiting for them to come back around.

Thats when he noticed Edward, the first of the Cullen siblings, walking into the house.

He looked sad-but then again when didnt he?

Jasper shruged maybe he wasnt interested in playing some stupid kids game?

Alice thrown a snowball at Emmett who jumped out of the way causing it to hit Rosalie.

A few minutes ago he would have laughed at Rose's expression, but now he had something else on his mind.

Should he go and talk to Edward? And ask him to play?

Jasper certainly wasnt Edward's favorite person. Edward didnt hate him, in fact, he was always quite nice to Jasper. But they had never really been like siblings.

Maybe he should get Alice to ask?

He looked over at the pixie-ish girl and noted that she was a little busy.

So, Jasper got up and walked over to the house without calling any attention to himself.

"Edward?" Jasper called

"Yes, Jasper?" Edward said looking up from his piano

Music was proably Edward's favorite thing.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked even though it was quite obvious.

"Just playing the piano, what are you doing in here? Shouldnt you be out there with them?'

"Well, yeah, but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to play too?" Jasper asked awkwardly

"Really?" Edward looked genuinely shocked

"Yeah...do you want to?" Jasper asked

"Umm...yeah sure," Edward said getting up from the piano

Jasper started walking to the door.

"Oh, Jasper?" Edward called

"Yes?" Jasper asked turning around

"Thanks...for you know...inviting me to play..." Edward said looking at the floor

"Sure, yeah, no problem," Jasper smiled-something he really didnt do a whole lot- and walked outside

Edward followed, only to be hit in the face with a snowball by Emmett.

Edward froze for a second then laughed and threw one back.


End file.
